


Shot Through the Heart

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Shot Through the Heart

Severus sees Potter running but before he reaches him, Potter disappears into the closest shop.

Hurrying after, Severus is not at all surprised to see it's Madam Puddifoot's. 

Why Minerva continues to allow Hogsmeade's weekends the week of Valentine's Day, he's yet to understand. Every year is the same: broken hearts and more than a few broken bones as well.

Pulling the door open, Severus takes in the scene. Tables turned over, tea spilled, scones scattered. A third year Hufflepuff is in a body bind and a sixth year Ravenclaw girl is scowling in the corner, Potter standing over her.

"Leave," Severus says at the top of his voice and the rest of the students push and shove to get by. The girl starts to stand but Potter stares her down.

"Not you," he says and she slouches down in the chair. 

"What in the name of the Founders is going on here?" Severus says to no one in particular but before anyone can reply, Potter is hit and falls back against the wall. 

Stalking forward, he growls at the girl, "Go to the Headmistress's office _now_." She nods, eyes wide, and hurries by him.

"Potter," he says kneeling in front of the slumped body of the Defence professor. " _Renneverate_ , dammit." 

Potter stirred and Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

Green eyes looked up at him and a small smile spread across his face. "Oh, Severus, I'm glad it's you." 

"What?" Severus stared, trying to figure out what Potter was talking about. He was looking at Severus with such _affection_. It was unnerving. 

"You rescued me." He reached out and caressed Severus's cheek for a moment before pulling his hand back, a blush colouring his face.

Severus looked at Potter closely. He appeared intoxicated. 

"Have you been drinking?"

Potter blinked rapidly then frowned. "No, don't think so." He tried to stand but fell back against the wall, a heart-tipped arrow clattering to the floor.

"Ah," Severus said, picking up the offending object. "You aren't intoxicated after all but you are under the influence." He wasn't sure why he was so disappointed at the realisation. 

"Severus—" Potter said earnestly but Severus just shrugged him off. Potter finally got to his feet and Severus planned to make his escape as soon as possible but Potter reached for his shoulder, stopping him.

"I wasn't hit with the arrow, Severus!" Potter tore his robes open and pulled a small metal tin from his shirt pocket. He handed it to Severus.

" _Altoids_ , Potter. Really?" He saw the tin was dented but not pierced.

Potter shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I like them. They're minty."

Severus rubbed his hand over his face. Leave it to Potter to state the obvious when there were much bigger questions needing to be answered.

"If you weren't hit then why did you…" he trailed off unable to imagine that the answer was anything he wanted to hear. 

"Because." Potter stepped closer to him again and reached for his hand. A grunt made them both turn.

"Atkins!" Potter said and flicked his wand at the boy.

"Thanks, Professor." The boy sagged in relief, rubbing his hands over his forearms as if they'd fallen asleep.

"Go directly to your head of house," Severus said and the boy nodded and ran, the door closing heavily behind him. 

"We should clean up this mess," Potter said.

" _We_ should get back to Hogwarts and make sure the perpetrators are adequately punished." Severus stepped over a broken chair and nearly slipped on some clotted cream.

"Careful, Severus," Potter said. Severus glared but Potter only laughed. "What now?" he added, soberly.

"Now, we go back to Hogwarts," Severus said as they stepped out into the street.

"No, I mean—" and Potter waved his hand between them.

"I suggest you see Madam Pomfrey. Determine if you have been as seriously injured as it would appear." They walked up the street, Potter having no trouble keeping up with Severus's long strides.

"And if she gives me a clean bill of health?"

Without looking at him, Severus said softly, "Then I may have to examine you myself."

Potter didn't reply but slipped his arm through Severus's as they walked back down the path to Hogwarts.


End file.
